


Aby poczuć się człowiekiem

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Magik miniseries
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Cat od dawna nie była człowiekiem, uczucia ustąpiły instynktowi. Jednak kiedy musiała zająć się małą Illyaną przypominała sobie osobę jaką była przed przemianą.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin
Kudos: 2





	Aby poczuć się człowiekiem

**Author's Note:**

> Nie pozbędziecie się mnie tak łatwo! Jakoś przeżyłam tego ojca Mateusza i wróciłam z… czymś, czego pewnie nikt nie przeczyta. Jeśli kogoś to interesuje, to pracuję nad czymś dłuższym. Przedwiośnie Czaruś x Hipolit ;)

Cat od dawna nie była Kitty Pryde. Niemal beztroską nastolatką, która bywała pyskata i dziecinna. Nie była już nawet człowiekiem. Ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie. Nie myślała, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuje coś poza instynktem.

Aż do czasu, gdy na jej zmęczonych barkach spoczęła młoda Illyana Rasputina. Ona też była zupełnie inna. Niewinna, z dziecinnym pragnieniem stworzenia ogrodu, dla samego stworzenia ogrodu, nie widząc w tym ukrytego zła. Nie była nastolatką, w której zakochała się Kitty, ani tym bardziej kobietą, która poczuła to samo. Była krucha, niezwykle delikatna. Świat nie tyle mógł, ale musiał ją zgnieść, a Cat musiała mu na to pozwolić. Sama przyspieszyć proces. To co zostało jej z serca, krajało jej się na myśl o tym, że sama będzie musiała zrobić z niej potwora, za którego jej Illyana się nienawidziła.

Po części sama nienawidziła tej małej, nie zdolnej do tego samego dziewczynki. Usprawiedliwiała to zanikiem człowieczeństwa, tak jakby tak silne emocje, nie były jego dowodem. Pragnęła jej śmierci. Zabicie Illyany nie skrzywdziłoby jej tak jak alternatywa. Gdy Storm zapytała, Cat zapewniła, że chciała tego dla siebie. Dla nakarmienia własnego egoizmu. Wolałaby krew na rękach w tym życiu, niż przeżycie wszystkiego od nowa w następnym.

Pomimo maski i lat różnicy, Illyana od razu ją rozpoznała. Nazwała _„Kitty”_. Imię brzmiało gorzko w jej wyczulonych, kocich uszach. Coraz więcej słodkich niegdyś wspomnień wracało, żeby rozlać się po jej sercu jak trucizna. Zniszczyć wszelkie zasłony i lata treningów, wyrzeczeń i zapomnienia. Jej Illyana nie żyła, ta niczego nie naprawi. Nawet jeśli istniała możliwość na pomoc jej Kitty, Cat już nigdy nie dozna tego słodkiego życia. Wspomnienia o nim, nie ważne jak szczęśliwe, jedynie mnożyły ból dnia dzisiejszego.

Cat nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z _tą_ Illyaną, jednak miłość do _tamtej_ sprawiła, że nie chciała pozwolić na plan Storm. Nie mogła dać jej zrobić z tego dziecka broni, niewinnie nazywanej uczennicą. Znała ją jeszcze jako Kitty. To Storm właśnie przekonała ją do wstąpienia do X-Men. Miała jedynie czternaście lat. Wracała z lekcji tańca, okropnie zmęczona. Kocie, niebieskie oczy Ororo wpłynęły wtedy na wybór jej życia. Nie poszła za faktycznie lodowato wyglądająca panną Frost, a za ciekawą gromadką wyróżniających się ludzi. Gdy reszta z nich skupiła się na przeglądaniu _konkretnych_ czasopism, ona wraz ze Storm usiadły przy stoliku i zaczęły rozmawiać. Jej oczy oczarowały Kitty, zobaczyła w nich wtedy nie tylko przejaw mutacji genetycznej, ale przede wszystkim ciepło i dobro. Ufała jej bezgranicznie.

Wtedy była jedynie nastolatką. Kitty. Teraz była Cat i wiedziała, że pomimo lat znajomości nie mogła już ufać Storm. Była uczennicą Belasco, czym miała się od niego różnic? Obydwoje chcieli położyć łapy na umiejętnościach Illyany.

Podjęła decyzję.

Ogłuszyła Storm, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. Zaoferowała Illyanie wybór. Nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił, Cat nie chciała dostrzegać w sobie człowieka. Nie ważne ile by oddala, aby czuć się nim wcześniej.

Illyana z wielkimi oczami i niewinnie rozchylonymi ustami zapytała, czy w Ororo było zło. Cat poczuła głuchy ból w okolicach serca. Jej Illyana była więcej niż świadoma zła czającego się w ludziach.

Illyana krzyczała na widok demona, nie miała pojęcia kim się stanie, jeśli Cat zawiedzie. Wcześniej pragnęła jej śmierci, ale gdy demon zbliżył się tylko, poczuła rosnąca panikę.

Zdejmując maskę, widziała przerażenie Illyany. Widziała wszelkie demony, zwłoki zmarłego brata i samego Belasco, a przeraziła ją zdeformowana, niegdyś znajoma twarz. Cat utrzymywała, że nie miała już serca, ale zabolało.

Przyspieszony trening, wykończył Illyanę fizycznie i psychicznie, ale wiedziała, że to najłaskawsza droga.

Cieszyła się z nienawiści, jaką obdarzała ją Illyana. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, nienawiść do niej przeleje się na nienawiść do Kitty z jej rzeczywistości. Nie będzie musiała przeżywać tego, co Cat teraz.

Zaczęła przekonywać się do tej Illyany , gdy ze świeżej rany na jej policzku poleciała krew, a sprawczyni uśmiechnęła się tylko, dumna ze swoich postępów.

Illyana była bezczelna, sprowokowała wroga, który życie temu był najbliższym przyjacielem. Coraz bardziej zależało jej na sprowadzeniu dziewczyny do domu. To nigdy nie oznaczało niczego dobrego.

Twarz Kitty, pełnej przejęcia, żywych, _ludzkich_ emocji, rozmyła się, a na jej miejsce pojawił się Belasco. Był dla nich zbyt potężny. Cat pożegnała resztki człowieczeństwa. Nie mogła umrzeć, skończyć cierpienia. Została kotką. Przez instynkt przebijały się uczucia. Widząc przerażoną Illyanę, zdołała wymówić jej imię, została wygnana. Wkrótce zabita. Umarła z ręki młodej dziewczyny, którą kochała życie temu.

Przy dobrych wiatrach obudzi się tego ranka w nowej rzeczywistości, ze starszą Illyana u swego boku. Zagubioną, obawiającą się siebie. Może właśnie dlatego bała się ją skrzywdzić? Ale to nie miałoby znaczenia, w limbo umarła Cat, a nie Kitty. Ta przerażona sobą kobieta nie miała się czego obawiać, była u jej boku tylko Illyaną a nie _darkchilde._

**Author's Note:**

> Nie wiem jak z tłumaczeniem darkchilde, ale w uncanny xmen rewolucja jest tak, wiec tego się trzymam xD


End file.
